Question: Is ${816852}$ divisible by $3$ ?
Explanation: A number is divisible by $3$ if the sum of its digits is divisible by $3$ . [ Why? First, we can break the number up by place value: $ \begin{eqnarray} {816852}= &&{8}\cdot100000+ \\&&{1}\cdot10000+ \\&&{6}\cdot1000+ \\&&{8}\cdot100+ \\&&{5}\cdot10+ \\&&{2}\cdot1 \end{eqnarray} $ Next, we can rewrite each of the place values as $1$ plus a bunch of $9$ s: $ \begin{eqnarray} {816852}= &&{8}(99999+1)+ \\&&{1}(9999+1)+ \\&&{6}(999+1)+ \\&&{8}(99+1)+ \\&&{5}(9+1)+ \\&&{2} \end{eqnarray} $ Now if we distribute and rearrange, we get this: $ \begin{eqnarray} {816852}= &&\gray{8\cdot99999}+ \\&&\gray{1\cdot9999}+ \\&&\gray{6\cdot999}+ \\&&\gray{8\cdot99}+ \\&&\gray{5\cdot9}+ \\&& {8}+{1}+{6}+{8}+{5}+{2} \end{eqnarray} $ Any number consisting only of $9$ s is a multiple of $3$ , so the first five terms must all be multiples of $3$ That means that to figure out whether the original number is divisible by $3 $ , all we need to do is add up the digits and see if the sum is divisible by $3$ . In other words, ${816852}$ is divisible by $3$ if ${ 8}+{1}+{6}+{8}+{5}+{2}$ is divisible by $3$ Add the digits of ${816852}$ $ {8}+{1}+{6}+{8}+{5}+{2} = {30} $ If ${30}$ is divisible by $3$ , then ${816852}$ must also be divisible by $3$ ${30}$ is divisible by $3$, therefore ${816852}$ must also be divisible by $3$.